Main:Olivia Cîmpian
Arad, Arad County, Romania |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2010-2017 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CNS Cetate Deva; Dunaferr SE , CSM Arad (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Liliana Cosma, Gheorghe Orban, Ioan Coroiu, Adela Popa, Gina Gogean, Cristinel Micu, Luciana Rusan Menciu, Lenuta Slabu, Carina Franiov, Ciprian Hegyi; Janos Trenka, Daniel Torok (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Olivia Cîmpian (born January 1 in Arad) is an elite Romanian gymnast. She represented Romania at the 2016 and 2017 European Championships, as well as the 2015 European Youth Olympic Festival. In 2017, she left Romania to represent Hungary but returned a year later to improve her education. Cîmpian originally started training in rhythmic gymnastics but switched to artistic. Her coaches use her rhythmic background in her choreography. Junior Career 2010 Cîmpian made her elite debut at the School Nationals, winning uneven bars gold, team and floor exercise silver, all-around bronze, and placed sixth on balance beam. At the "Little Gymnast" Nationals, she placed fifth with her team, seventh on floor, and eighth in the all-around. She make her international debut at the DKMT Cup, placing second in the all-around and every event final. At the Krstic & Dzelatovic Memorial, she placed fifth in the all-around and sixth on floor. 2011 In 2011, she competed at the School Nationals, winning team silver, and placing sixth on bars, and seventh in the all-around, vault, and floor. At the "Little Gymnast" Nationals, she won beam and floor silver, team bronze, and placed sixth in the all-around. She returned to the Krstic & Dzelatovic Memorial, winning floor exercise gold, all-around silver, and placing seventh on vault and beam. 2012 At the School Nationals, she won team, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, all-around and balance beam bronze, and placed sixth on vault. She went on to compete at the Gymnova Cup, winning team gold and bronze in the all-around. At the Junior Team Nationals, she won silver with her team and placed twentieth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Junior Individual Nationals, winning bronze on floor, and placing fourth in the all-around and on vault, and seventh on beam. She rounded off the year by winning the Alpen Adria Cup. 2013 At the School Nationals that year, she won all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, balance beam silver, and vault bronze. She won team and all-around gold at the Junior Team Nationals, and went on to win all-around silver, floor exercise bronze, and placed fourth on vault and fifth on bars. She returned to the Alpen Adria Cup, winning silver in the all-around. 2014 She competed at the Nadia Comaneci International Invitational in America, winning team and all-around bronze. At the Romanian Junior Nationals in the fall, she won four silver medals: all-around, vault, uneven bars, and balance beam. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning silver on floor and placing ninth with her team and twenty-fourth in the all-around. Later that month, she won gold on floor, and placed fourth with her team, tenth in the all-around, and eleventh on bars at the Top Gym in Charleroi, Belgium. 2015 Cîmpian returned to the Nadia Comaneci Invitational, winning team, all-around, and floor exercise gold, vault silver, and uneven bars bronze. In late July, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Georgia, placing fourth with her team, seventh on floor, and fourteenth in the all-around. 2016 Cimpian competed at the International Gymnix in Canada, winning bronze on floor exercise, and placing fifth with her team and twelfth in the all-around. In early April, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium, winning team gold and placing fourth in the all-around. In June, she competed at her first European Championships, winning team bronze and placing eighth on vault. In July, she competed at the Romanian National Championships, winning silver with her team. Senior Career 2017-2018 Cimpian made her senior debut in 2017, missing the Olympics in Rio de Janeiro by just one day. Her first competition was the Doha World Cup in April, but she didn't qualify to the event finals. Later that month, she competed at the European Championships in front of a home crowd in Romania, but suffered a few mistakes that landed her in twenty-third place in the all-around. After the European Championships, Cimpian left Romania to compete for Hungary, training at Dunaferr SE in Dunaújváros alongside Zsófia Kovács, coached by Janos Trenka and Daniel Torok.ROU to HUN Her nationality change was made official in October.nationality change However, a year later she returned to Romania, with her father citing a decline in her education as the main reason.returned to Romaniaeducation Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Goodbye Again" by Ferrante & Teicher 2016 - "Summer" by David Garrett 2017 - "Love Story" by Edvin Marton References